scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Lillard
| POB= Lansing, Michigan, USA | job= Live actor; voice actor | notable role(s)= Shaggy Rogers Theactrical Shaggy Rogers ''SDMI'' Shaggy Rogers ''BCSD'' Shaggy Rogers }} Matthew Lillard is an American producer, director, film and television actor and voice artist. He has starred in the films, Scream and The Descendants. He has a recurring role in The Bridge. Outside of Scooby-Doo, his voice can also be heard on American Dad! (starring Rachael MacFarlane and Dee Bradley Baker), Generator Rex (starring Daryl Sabara, John DiMaggio, and Grey DeLisle), and Beware the Batman (starring J.B. Blanc). Live-action roles Theatrical films ''Scooby-Doo'' (film) ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Voice roles Direct-to-video films ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is the first time Shaggy's surname is included in the credits. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' TV series ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This is the first series to credit Shaggy's surname. Video games ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp Direct-to-video short films ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Commercials State Farm Uncredited. Webshorts LEGO/Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Uncredited. TV specials ''Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror'' Appearances * Co-host of Scooby-Doo: Who Let the Dog Outsic, with interviews on E! * Interview on Scooby-Doo's Triple Threat Featurette included on the ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' DVD * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2015 * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2016 Notes/trivia * Lillard and Freddie Prinze, Jr. have appeared in several films together including the two Scooby-Doo ones. * Lillard had a brief cameo in Looney Tunes: Back in Action as himself defending his portrayal of Shaggy to both Shaggy and Scooby, who angrily criticize him. External links * , the free encyclopedia * Matthew Lillard @ Twitter Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood actors Category:Live actors Category:Scooby-Doo (film) actors Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Voice actors